


Sexting

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askI thought of this quite late at night and its totally okay if you don't want to do it. So how about sexting with Merlin?





	Sexting

“Babe I need you”  
“I’m busy right now”  
“But I’m horny.”  
“I’ll be home in two hours. Just wait until in get home.”  
“I’m already wet just thinking about you Hamish.”  
“Well aren’t you a naughty girl. I’ll be home in an hour.”

Merlin put his phone down onto his desk and sighs, smiling. “Damn girl is going to get me in trouble one of these days.” As he says that his phone buzzes with another text from you.

“Hamish I’m so wet down there I can already fit two fingers in”

This made him swallow. He had been craving you all day and he was at his breaking point with these texts.  
His phone buzzed again. This time it was a picture. A very lewd picture.  
You were on you shared bed, on you knees, in nothing but you knickers, a pair he had bought you. You had one arm extended to hold the camera and the other was pushing your wonderful breasts together and playing with one of your nipples. The caption underneath nearly sent Merlin into a tizzy.  
It said “I’d love to feel your hard, throbbing cock in between these.”  
That was it. Merlin couldn’t take it any more. He was already half hard and straining against his pants. He quickly stood and shut down his computer. Grabbing his things he rushed passed the door. You were in so much trouble. And he was going to make you pay for it, all night long.


End file.
